Already known in general prior art, there are the pencil-like devices which are provided in the form of felt tip pen or applying tip unit. In general those devices comprise a casing holding an applying tip, such as a felt tip in communication with a cleaning solution in the casing. A mechanism is provided to push out the tip as it wears, such as a mechanical pencil. Examples of such devices are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,389,132; 4,987,911; 5,551,789; 5,044,805 and 5,174,814.
There are also compact cosmetic devices comprising in a single casing both an applicator and a remover. Examples of such prior art devices are given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,884; 4,932,802 and 5,509,742.
The following documents relates to other prior art accessories adapted for handling toilet, cosmetic or cleaning substances: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,152,352; 3,365,744; 3,807,881; 3,923,404; 4,347,010; and 5,088,849.
Although those prior art devices provide compact cosmetic devices, there is still a need for a simple portable and handy device for dispensing a wiping material, that can be convenient, cost effective and simple to use.